


Office Lady Witch

by 1GL



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Office Party, Older Woman/Younger Man, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1GL/pseuds/1GL
Summary: A bored business man meets a bewitching co-worker at an office party... Could she really be?!





	1. (At Office)

"Work is a bitch" I say to myself. This boring desk job is all I got. I tire away in this cubicle while I get sea upon sea of work to do. Then after I finish work I go "home" to my crappy apartment where I pass playing videogames. Rinse and repeat, every day of my life is this. There is no end in sight, but it at least pays well huh.

Currently the only fun part of work is fantasying about the imminent annual Halloween party. This will actually be my first one, so I'm excited... excited to see what wacky costumes my co-workers wear. Everyone is so serious at work that it'll be a good juxtaposition. And who knows.... maybe I could hook up with someone...

But what could I wear? Hm....


	2. (Halloween)

... Only 2 more hours until the office Halloween party happens and I STILL don't have a costume. Fuck, what will I do? I'm such a procrastinator ... hmmm .... what about these devil horns?


	3. (Outside the Bar)

Alright. Jeans, a Slayer t-shirt, and red devil horns... What the fuck am I? Uh... the horns ... uhhh I can go with the lowest of hanging fruit and say I'm Horn-y ... fuck that's stupid but I can own the stupid as a good conversation starter.

But fuck it, let's gooo.


	4. The Halloween Party)

It's a bit underwhelming, to be honest. Sure, I get to talk with my regular mutuals in funny costumes but nothing else was different. Sure, I get to see some co-workers in sexy school girl or nurse costumes, but there's no way I would be able to strike up a conversation with them. I'm too shy, and really none of these ladies seem to be my Type to give me a desire to hook up with them.

But... who is that witch!? A lonely witch, drinking alone in the corner. Is it ... what's her name ... I forget her name I'm so bad with names but I do remember talking to her once. She seemed so calm and collected. I guess the company dress code really does restrict our.. silhouettes DAMN! I didn't know her body was so rockin'.

Her body was very plump, emphasized by the tight black dress she wore. The first thing I noticed was her cleavage. Oh my, was it big. They were some of the biggest I've ever seen in the flesh. Her thick thighs laid valiantly out of the bottom of her dress. While it was dark I could make out the definitions of a cute tummy and a gigantic ass. And her face... man oh man her cute face. It's so shiny. It's so cute and round. And her glasses. The thick black frame glasses make her even more cute! And the cherry on top is that hair. Her long silky raven hair that seemed to pour out of her big black witch hat.

She looks over at me, and I make contact with her big beautiful black eye pupils. Shit, I must of stared too long, but.... Her creamy pink lips perk up and smile. I guess this is my only chance.

I fast walk over to her table and awkwardly ask, " oh heh, uh, hi, uh, you seem lonely, may I take a seat?" Welp I fucked that one up.

She giggles, "Ehehehe, Sure I don't mind."

Damn! It worked! But I know I'm walking on egg shells... I quickly sit down opposite of her. I also take a quick peek at her breasts, and they are BIGGER THAN EVER BEFORE. She giggles again, shit, she probably noticed my ogling... I gotta get it together.

Also, shit shit shit what do I even say to her? No time to think... "Wow, your costume is great! I love witches! Witches are awesome!" Well... it's true.

More giggles erupt from her. Man, her giggles are so damn cute! "Eheheh, How so? What do you like about witches so much?", she said smiling. She must be having fun humoring my comment, thinking I'm some drunkard. Well... I am a little drunk.

"You know, witches, they are so powerful. They got that magic, and those potions. But what separates them from some boring olll' wizard is their fashion sense! You know, the black hat, black dress, black hair, black cat.. they just... dang, they just so damn hot!"

That last line makes her burst out laughing. Even her laugh is like a witch, this big cackling laugh. To anyone else it may seem weird, but I found that laugh so fucking hot! "AHHAHAHAH, oh ahah what is your costume anyway, or lack thereof eheh?" she said giggling.

"Well, my clothes are nothing special as you can see, but these horns? Well.... I'm wearing horns cus I'm Horny. I mean, uh, get it cus, horns, so I'm Horn-y.. ha?" I can't.. believe I just said it either.

She tries to hold it but can't, and she laughs even harder this time. People in the bar start giving us dirty looks. Tears start dripping from her eyes. And, her tits, while her bra is keeping them tight to her chest they still are micro jiggling cus of her belly laugh. It's all so frickin' hot.

I... honestly have no idea why she's so amused. My awkward comments and stupid joke costume shouldn't be eliciting this response, and I don't see a reason why she would be disingenuously flirting with me as I'm not some super attractive guy... and that laugh. That laugh is genuine! I start laughing too, I couldn't help it! And seeing everyone else staring at us, jealous at our fun... fuck em! I always have to deal with seeing their bullshit flirting, I can have some fun too dammit! With her! Her uh.. she...

What's her name again? Shit! "Hahaha, oh man... uh, shit. I'm sorry for asking you this, but, I know for sure we've met before in the office, but, I'm so shit with names I can't remember. What is it again?"

She smiles, "Eheheheh, Just call me... Witch. And I'll call you Horny! Ehehe." She winks, and I go fully erect.

"You know... Here", she pushes her drink towards me, "why don't you finish my drink, Horny?" Without skipping a beat, I grab her drink and chug it, as she watches with a smile.

Damn, it tastes really good. Very fruity. I hate alcohol but this.... what is this sensation? She must of snuck in some high class wine or something. "DAMN! It tastes so good! Was it!?" She grins, "It's a love potion! Eheheh, AHAHAH!"

I stare at her with a great big smile. While my face is numb, I'm damn sure it's crimson from blushing. I can see drool drip onto the table, damn I'm drooling too? Normally my smile is enough to make me look like a creep, but I must look like a full blown creepazoid right now... Damn it! That drink might as well have been a love potion, cus I'm loving this woman! I hope I don't scare her away....

"You know... " She tilts her head to the side, where light shines onto it. I can see that she is blushing too. "My ride is arriving soon, would you mind... keeping me company as I wait out? Eheh"

I jump up, practically onto the table, "Of course! I would LOVE to! I mean, I would love to keep you company, I mean, I would love to protect you, I mean..." She gets up out of her seat, much more gracefully then I, and grabs my right hand. Gawd damn her grip is TIGHT, I wouldn't of guessed she would have that type of strength! As she leads me out of the bar while cackling, I can see the grimaces from all my co-workers and bar attendees. Maybe it was the alcohol, or that special drink she gave me but I blurt out involuntarily, "FUCK YOU GUYS! I LOVE THIS WITCH!! HAHAHAH!!" That'll show 'em....


	5. (Outside the Bar)

We pretty much just stand by the curb outside the bar, laughing our heads off. I pause for a moment, "oh man, hah, Witch! Witch your laugh is SO SEXY! So HOT!" I've been good about keeping my creepy compliments to myself, but the drunkness has taken over. She stops laughing and stares at me with a straight face, "You know," She leans in close to me. I realize how tall she is, she must be as tall as me! And with those high heels, she towers over me! "No one has ever complimented my laugh, heh.... I like yours too!"

I don't know if it's my drunk vision or what but it seemed like she was leaning in even closer to me. Or maybe that what I wanted. We stare into each other’s eyes. I can see her lips agape. Every detail of her face was cute, her eyebrows, her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, her teeth, and of course her lips. And to top it off her face sparkled in the moon light, or maybe it was lamp light. I wanna give her entire face one big KISS! And, her MASSIVE TITS and KISS too! But of course, this beautiful sparkly moment gets interrupted by her ride....

FUCKING HORSES gallop up to us, leading a vintage wooden carriage. Like it legit had wooden wheels. She climbs up, takes off her hat, and opens the carriage door. Before going inside, she turns back around, "Do you, want to come with me?" She says with an almost embarrassed smile. My brain is still in shock. One minute I'm staring into her amazingly cute face and then bang, HORSES? She must be DEDICATED to her costume, well that's an understatement.. she must be LIVING THE GIMMICK!

I start mumbling "yesyesyesyesyes" as I drunkly try to climb onto the carriage. I hobble one leg onto a wooden plank hanging under its door. As I try to do the same with my other leg, I collapse and almost eating shit onto the curb, but Witch grabs my arm saving me. Her strength is impeccable as she pulls me into the carriage. And OFF WE GO!


	6. (The Carriage)

The horses gallop with strength and agility, and to my drunk ass thinks they are matching the speeds of the cars. When in reality it's Halloween night and its bumper to bumper traffic, so more time to hang out with this beautiful beautiful witch right?

"So, uh, how did you get a ride like this?" I ask sheepishly. With a wink, "That's a secret eheh" she said. "Man, all I know is, you really must be really dedicated to being a witch hahah!" I laugh awkwardly. She hangs her head down, holding her big witch hat tightly, "Oh, you have no idea~"

Well I must of blacked out a little while marveling at the experience of the whole ride, because I'm looking outside the window and I see trees?! Weren't we just in the city? Where are we? Where does she live? I turn to her to ask these questions and she says "We are almost there! Eheh"

The horses slow down and eventually stop in front of a very quaint storybook cottage. The horses nay as Witch helps my drunk ass off the cottage, god bless her! As she leads me to the cottage I look over my shoulder at the carriage and realize something, it didn't have a driver... or whatever it's called for a carriage. No one was controlling the horses... how is that possible? Is this... a dream?


	7. (The Cottage)

After hanging up her hat, she welcomes me with a big warm hug, "Welcome Horny! Welcome, to my home! Eheheh!" With the hug I get to feel her humungous breasts brush up against me. Ohhh!! But, Ahh, Horny, she still remembers that nickname. Well it's my fault anyway, and I guess it fits...

She motions to a quite fancy couch, "Here, take a seat". I'm surprised there is such a couch in this wooden cottage, but I ain't complainin'.

Since my ass was pulverized during the rickety horse ride, I sink into the comfy couch like a jacuzzi. I take a deep breath and take in the atmosphere, and watch Witch prepare some drink in a half wooden and half marble kitchen. It's almost like it's a modernized cottage. As I stare at big well defined ass through her dress, it all begins to hit me.

Where am I??? WHAT'S GOING ON????? I see her put the strangest ingredients into a blender. The blender is not plugged in, it doesn't even have a wire sticking out of it, or buttons. She puts on the lid and grabs it with both hands. It miraculously begins to grind. Am I seeing things? And what about the horses with the carriage? I have to be dreaming. I MUST of passed out at the bar and now I'm LUCID!

She pours out the liquid into a cup and heads back over to me. You know what, fuck it. If it's a dream, then I don't need to hold back anymore.

"So, is that another Love Potion huh?" I say smugly. She sits down besides on the couch, "Oh? What makes you say that?"

"Well... I just saw you make that drink with a blender with no electrical input. And no button input too, you just grabbed onto it. And that horse carriage? No one was driving that. So maybe you really can make love potions. Maybe you real are a w-", she interrupts me by holding out the drink, "So do you want another taste or not?" she says.

I grab it, chug the whole thing, drop the cup onto the floor, continue rambling, "I would be wearier of this drink but, your so damn cute I can't refuse. That's another thing... why... what is all this. Why is such a sexy lady like you trying to seduce me for? I mean, I guess I never realized how attractive you were before but damn, you look so hot in this witch getup! But, again, why me? Wh-" She had been scooting closer and closer to me during my rant, and finally decided to do it. She put her arms around me and gave me the biggest bear hug I've ever felt.

"You know, Horny, I really am a Witch." I whisper no way, "Yeah, I really am eheh. Secretly, of course! You see, I wanted to find a lover. But the rules of the Witch code state that I can not date magic-less mortals, such as yourself.... But magic users are so few and far-between these days! And since I am forced to work in that boring office as a cover, I decided to have some fun with it. So I wanted to come out of my shell a little, and dress hidden, in plain sight eheheh, for the office Halloween party. I made the love potion to seduce anyone that would come up to me,"

She starts rubbing my chest "you see, that's how desperate and lonely I was! I just wanted someone to love me! But all the guys that did come up to me took a sip of the love potion, and then went back to skirt chasing some annoying bitches! Ugh... My plan had failed miserably! Why did no one like a Witch on HALLOWEEN! Come now! It is preposterous, but it must of been because no one likes witches. Mortal men must love the slutty high school girl costumes instead. Or a sexy nurse. I got so sad I even started drinking the love potion to drown out the sorrow!... and that's where you came in!"

She moves her hand down, and begins rubbing my abdomen, "I was surprised how excited you were to see me, especially since I hadn't given you the drink yet. You said you loved witches, which made me so happy! BUT!" She hovered her hand over my crotch, "Now you must prove your love to me! Ahahaha!"

She grabs my dick in pants, but to her surprise it's already fully erect. It may of been because she was holding me so tight, that her boobs were directly under my chin, that her face was in front of my face, or the buzz from the potion buuut, I was very aroused. "You are already erect huh? You really do must love witches! Ahahahah"

She stroked my dick a bit more as a tease.... it feels so so so gooood. I don't care if I'm having a wet dream on the concrete, I'm going to enjoy this while it lasts!

She lets go of my dick to unzip my pants. I start begging to her, "Please... Please, Witch. Witch, can I see your tits?" She stands up and giggles at my request, "Oh, so you’re that type of pervert? Ahahah!" She takes off the straps of her dress off her shoulders and pulls down her the front of her dress. With a snap of her fingers her bra comes off and floats away, and her huge tits flop down her chest. The magic was not as impressive as her tits, they look so huge and squishy! I want to jump up and grab them myself, but I am so tired and buzzed that all I can do is put out my arms in front of me.

She sits back down, holding her breasts, and puts them right under my dick. "This will feel even better because of that love potion, enjoy my horny bastard eheheh!" She opens the gap of her cleavage and encases my dick with her massive melons. As she begins to rub them together, my brain feels like it wants to explode. It's an explosion of dopamine, sensory overload. I can see and hear her tits clap all over my dick. It doesn't take much longer until my dick erupts. Semen flying into the air and falling on the well varnished lumbar around me, as well as her face.

But my energy doesn't dissipate.... she stands up and gets right in my face, with cum running down it. "That love potion means you will produce semen at a very high rate, and the energy to use it too... so, do you love me?" I scream "I LOVE YOU! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" She laughs, "Ahahah and are you Horny?" I scream again, this time grabbing her breasts since they are within arm reach, "YES! IM FUCKING HORNY!"

As I fondle her boobs, she hikes up her dress and pulls down her underwear. "Then, let us make love forever!" She proudly exclaims. With her panties down, I go to fondle her ass too. Which, she uses as her cue to begin lowering her vagina down to my dick. Once she grabbed and shoved my dick up her pussy It. Was. On.

It was a wild night of passionate sex. Groping her entire body, fucking every hole she had, the love potion meant I didn't need to ever stop. It was supreme bliss.


	8. (???)

I wake up, and I'm in a very modern bed. Light shines through the window curtains. I guess it really was all a dream. Huhhhh, no surprise... wait. What? This is all looks way too fancy for my shitty apartment. Wait this isn't my bed!

I run out of the bedroom, and then... I see her.

But... we are in a modern apartment. I see her making some eggs like any normal person would. She's not dress liked a witch either, she's in a t-shirt and jeans, both of which emphasize her big breasts and butt nicely, and her hair is in a bun.

I begin to start walking towards her, stammering, "uh, uh, er, uh, Witch! uuh aren't you a witch?" I say since I have no idea how else to put it.

She does her signature giggle, "Eheheh who are you calling a witch?" I can see her pout a little.

Is she playing dumb or... "Well, uhm, uh, weren't you dressed as a witch for halloween? And you gave me a love potion and we went to this wooden cottage and-"

She flips the eggs in the pan, "Oh, you mean the teasing I did a couple days ago on Halloween? eheh Well like I told you before I was just getting into the role you know~"

I stop right next to her, "Listen, are you a witch, like for real? Like a real witch, that can do magic and make potions and shit?"

Her face becomes quite stern, "Darling, what are you-" as she turns her head she sees me, then looks down at my crotch and bursts out laugh. "Aahahahah, but first maybe you should put on some clothes first!"

I look down and notice I'm naked. I run back to the bedroom yelling "Oh shit!" as her laughs trail me.

Welp, I now have a beautiful girlfriend. And apparently now live in a lavish condo? I'm not sure how any of this happened, but I am glad to have love finally in my life. And I know that she is happy about it too...

# The End

....

Unbeknownst to our dear Horny, a cardboard box containing a witch hat and black dress sits under their bed. The items are covered in copious amounts of cum. Even though no light penetrates the box, they still glisten.

But that is not all. A grand chest sits in the closet. If our dear Horny had the key, he would see a peculiar assortment of objects.

The truth lies dormant... right under his nose.


End file.
